


The beginning of infinity

by IcedLexatte



Category: That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: Self insert fic. A delivery of a poppy membership ring doesn't quite go as expected , as I end up deep in poppy's world.





	The beginning of infinity

Today was finally the day, I was going to get my official Poppy membership ring. As I anxiously refreshed the tracking page, I noticed a weird coincidence. 

“Your package will arrive by 3:36 with our delivery person Poppy”

I giggled to myself, dreaming that it would actually be Poppy to personally deliver my ring herself. 

After being lost in my daydreams for what felt like an eternity, I decided I had better check the time, as I glanced at the clock it changed to 3:36.

Heading towards the door, I started to hear the faint sound of soothing ambient music coming from just outside my front door, which was also illuminated in a strange bright light. 

“This has to be a dream right?” I whisper to myself still heading towards the door. 

I take a breath as I slowly turn the handle, as the door slowly swings open, I see her. 

Standing right before me in an almost angelic glow, her pure blonde hair shines gorgeously in this lighting.

I just couldn't help but stare at the perfection that was Poppy. 

Having no idea how long I had been staring, mesmerised by the beauty of someone I pretty much idolised, I attempted to find something suitable to say to her. 

But before my brain could form any words at all, she in her eerily soothing and almost hypnotic voice began to speak to me. 

“I'm Poppy… I'm from the videos on YouTube dot com… I love all my followers and subscribers, especially you Lexa “

As if the sheer fact that poppy was standing at my door wasn't enough of a shock, having her say my name and hearing her essentially say that she loves me, made this even more surreal. 

“Lexa you need to put on this official Poppy membership ring, it is important for you to put on this official Poppy membership ring “

Still overwhelmed with amazement, my inner Poppy fangirl awakens. 

“Of course Poppy, I will do anything you say “ Extending my left hand out towards her as she puts the ring onto my finger. 

Her reaction to me saying those words seemed slightly uncharacteristic as she got an almost mischievous grin on her face. 

“Did you mean those words that you just said Lexa? “

“Yes”

Reverting back to her regular almost emotionless expression, she grabs my hand and leads me around the bright white screen and into the back of an expensive car. 

As she drags me into the pastel pink interior of the car, and into the back seats with her, I manage to get out a few words. 

“Where are we going? “

“To the beginning of infinity “

* * * * * * * *

The surreality of what had just happened was still overwhelming. As I looked beside me and see Poppy just sitting there with her usual emotionless look on her face, I wonder how any of this could be real.

“This has to be a dream doesn’t it” I whisper to myself, I just couldn’t be in the back of a car with Poppy, things like this don’t just happen in real life do they?

My confusion must be showing as Poppy turns to me and in her calming voice reassures me,

“This is real Lexa, I am Poppy from the internet, everything is going to be fine. You did say you’d do whatever I said”

This is what I had always wanted, I had dreamed about the day I would maybe get to meet her and I couldn’t ruin it by overthinking it. Even if this was a dream I could at least make it one that I’d remember forever.

Deciding to make the most of being here with her, I slowly try resting my head on her shoulder, which was comforting, and presumably from her lack of reaction she was okay with.

At least a few minutes passed as I almost drifted to sleep on her shoulder, by this point I had somehow managed to almost entirely curl up on her with my head on her shoulder and one of my legs over her. 

Letting out a little yawn and glancing up at her , I notice her smiling at me like she had been watching me sleep, and as our eyes met , her smile only grew bigger.

“We’re almost here” she whispered to me as she kissed my forehead.

This completely caught me off guard and before I had chance to stop myself i had already sleepily let the words, “I love you Poppy” escape from my mouth. Feeling myself going red and wanting the world to just let me disappear I had no idea what to say.

“I know you do”

“Oh” I thought to myself maybe this isn’t as bad as I worried.

Just then I feel the car come to a sudden halt. 

“We’re here!” she exclaims strangely excitedly.

Seconds later she grabs my hand and leads me out of the car, in front of me is a huge house which is illuminated in the same light that her videos use, giving it a quite ominous presence especially surrounded by the darkness of the night and the empty space entirely surrounding the house.

As we approach the door, she stops and turns to me, usual expression or lack of on her face.

“This is Poppy’s house, this is where Poppy lives”

Standing awkwardly just holding her hand for a few seconds, I move closer to her trying to slightly hug her, but before I get to fully, the front door we were just stood in front of swings slowly open.

And she again drags me , this time into the bright white light coming from the door. 

Barely having a chance to take in any details of all the rooms that she was quickly dragging me through , other than them being mostly empty and various shades of pastel paints on the walls. 

After being dragged through what I presume was the entire length of the house, we end up at a door. The huge door seems quite out of place with the aesthetic of the rest of the house, everything else has a delicate charm to it but this didn’t fit whatsoever. 

As she opened this door , the thickness of it worried me slightly why was there a need for a metal door in here?

Pausing for a second she looks at me ,

“You really meant that you’d do anything I say didn’t you Lexa?”

“Yes Poppy”

With her still having my hand, I was lead into this room. There was actually nothing in here other than a chair, which almost looked like a throne and a chest of drawers, quite unusual but this was poppy we were talking about. 

“Lexa would you like to sit down”

Now I was still feeling quite sleepy from the car ride so i quickly obliged , the chair was incredibly comfortable I could easily fall asleep, but I won’t I won’t I wo-

 

Having no idea how long I was asleep , I glanced around the room and Poppy was nowhere to be seen. I was quite worried, I was alone in a strange room sitting on a strange throne. 

A few minutes pass and I continue verging in and out of sleep, I can’t take being in this room anymore I have to go find poppy and ask her what is happening.

However there is a slight problem, somehow whilst I was sleeping my hands became attached to the chair. 

“She wouldn’t have done this would she?”

Just as I begin wondering what is actually going on here, Poppy appears again through the door.

“What is-”

“Oh Lexa you said you’d do anything I say but I wasn’t sure if I could trust you,that’s why this happened”

As she walked over to me carrying a bag of things. After putting it down she pulls out a pink ribbon of some kind and begins to tie it over my eyes. 

“It’s important to trust me”

Mixed between fear and excitement of what was happening I just stay quiet. 

Unable to see anything , I hear her walk back over to the bag and get something out ,then walk back over to me.

I recoil slightly as I feel something wet and cold being applied to my head.

“Wait why can I smell bleach” I think to myself.


End file.
